


Dreaming in R'lyeh

by Charmaine



Category: Cthulhu Mythos - H. P. Lovecraft
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 14:16:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13273206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charmaine/pseuds/Charmaine
Summary: Prompt: under the weather





	Dreaming in R'lyeh

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: under the weather

Under the weather  
Raking the clouds  
Tipping the stars  
Sounding for rain

Round the barrel  
Running the moon  
Slide up the sky  
Cave down the wind

Wish on a squid  
Twist in the void  
Ramble a mind  
Rumble the thunder

Under the weather


End file.
